fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganymede
A Bounty hunter that failed one job that ended him making friends in Aeon, the person he was trying to get the bounty off of, become one of his closests friends. ---- Story He had been on FFW longer then his friends in Atherion, was known as the bounty hunter "Phantom Mist" since he couldn't be seen when ever he entered the Bounty Hunter's headquarters to look at the bulletin board for jobs to take. His whole body would be shourded by a veil of mist obscuring him, hardly anyone has seen him without the mist excluding the people who he has taken a bounty on. Appearance A lithe figured male in an outfit similar to Izanagi from Persona 4 but with a different color scheme , the mask part of the outfit usually only shows his electric icy blue eyes and hides his hair and other facial features. He can retract the mask by pressing a button on the side only he knows but generally keeps his mask on. when his hair is out of the mask he wears a light turquoise that's long and usually tied in a low pony tail. He keeps the sword of Izanagi to his side or slung across his back. Personality Usually stotic silent, doesnt talk much unless he's with his opponents, preferring solitude for awhile being in FFW. Though while on missions he can be teasing and sarcastic making smart comments but he's more aloff and distance , exception for his guildmates. He didn't really associate much with other bounty hunters, not wanting to have competition for the same job, though that has happened several times and he already came on top though. \ Once he joined up with Aeon and the others he was more of the strategist of the group and researcher he's protective in his own way though he does tend to keep some secrets to himself , tends to keep in the shadows. Pre-Cannon When Ganymede first arrived he was interesting in challenging himself against others since he didn't have much interaction on the real world, he didn't really want to try and make friends in the online game. He quickly got interested in researching by reading books, training his skills for his first bounty, which ended up being at first more then he could handle before his sadistic side came out and he enjoyed the bounties. Though he hates his sadistic side he's managed to control it, hence the main reason for the mask. When he saw a job bounty for taking on a powerful new player he was eager to see how this player was and took the job, it didn't take long to find his target who was Aeon as he was training with Sol, helping him with his fire abilities. He turned into mist and attacked Aeon from behind but was surprised that Aeon managed to sense him and zapped him with lighting as he got out of the way. It was the one battle Ganymede had lost and took an interest in Aeon, despite Sol's protest about keeping a bounty hunter around. Aeon didn't seem to mind and managed to introduce Ganymede to the rest of his friends as Malachite and Zephyrus were buying items for an area exploration. After a few missions Ganymede was use to being around Aeon and was proud to be a part of Aeon's guild. Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items Iznagi-no-okami's Sword: Main weapon he has usually shrunken so it looks like a normal blade attached to his sided until he actually uses it in which he can make it grow to its normal size. Water Whip: The handle of the whip is made out of petrifed coral combine, where he can summon water in the form of a whip, and with his powers can extend or change the shape (ex. a spiked whip,) Bounty Book: List of all the bounties that were ever made on FFW, marked off the ones he's done himself, while Aeon's name in the book has 'refused' next to it. Petrified Shells: can scatter them on the ground and create bursts of water either by him or if they're broken. Gem of Obscurity: an item he aquired from raiding one of the targets he had taken care of, turned it into a ring that he wears under his gloves where when its activated can literally make him become part of any shadows nearby. Fiction Powers Original Power Techniques/Magic Transformations 'Hybrid:' 'Full Transformation:' Combination Attacks Aeon: Charged Maelstrom: A storm of water is created by the molecules in the air if there isn't a current source of water, bolts of lighting give the water a charge and combine together as Ganymede can still manipulate it since its still water and turn the water into projectiles or weapons. Sol of Helios: Burning Currents: '''Highly heated water is combined by the two giving Ganymede the chance of burning the opponent with Sol's fire heating his flames. Malachite: Zephyrus: '''Poseidon's Rage: '''Huge water sprouts are created as the wind howls, lifting the water up and forming them into a trident acting as a vacumn that sucks up the enemy before it strikes down. Music Themes Naruto OST: Heaven Shaking Event- Battle Theme Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix: Forze dell Oscurita- Hybrid theme Quotes "For the love of...STOP humming the jaws theme! dammit Sol!!!" "Break my mask I break your face..." "You really want to test how sharp my test are? be my guest~" "I admit I'm a bit crazy, then again everyone has their own crazy too, see its not a bad thing." ".......Did he just call me a girl? Did he just call me a freaking '''GIRL!?!?" Gallery Trivia *Still takes some bounty jobs to help the guild out and to make sure he keeps his reputation *Has a thing about being called anything remotely girly, tends to get pissed off quicker *Usually calm and aloof, but has a bit of a sadistic side *He keeps the mask on so he won't show emotions, except to his friends *He'll never admit it but some bounty jobs he did actually cross dress *Good at disguises *Likes getting under Sol's skin, both online and offline *Usually a loner when he started FFW and on the outsie world but after meeting Aeon and the others he became more sociable...by a slight margin *Excells in Science and math *Always carries a book with him, even when he's on a job Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Water Category:Ice Category:Hybrid